


A Renewed Flame

by Liquirkx



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, G-Virus (Resident Evil), M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), NSFW in later chapters, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, T-Virus, but he gets retribution, he canot chane thise, i! hate! william birkin!, my ocs just a leetle creacher, smut in later chapters, william birkins an asshole just a fair warning for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquirkx/pseuds/Liquirkx
Summary: After preforming many tests with the T-Virus, the Umbrella Corporation have come across a new mutation- a one-of-a-kind fire tyrant. It quickly becomes infatuated with escaping its holders, tired of feeling trapped within the confines of the Umbrella Laboratory.It teams up with other experiments around the area, all matching if not stronger in power when it comes to grouping numbers. This quickly leads to what the corporation would be considered a catastrophe, but for the tyrants, it's a spot at freedom.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mr. X | Tyrant T-00/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

“So, what exactly did they call this thing?” The doctor asked with curiosity, humming to himself as his co-worker, Missus Vehem, watched the horrendous scene happening in the containment cell in front of them. A person writing on the ground, their skin being melted off slowly and tortuously, the sickening screams- it was hard to watch, let alone listen to. But here they are, having to keep watch as the once-human mutates into something potentially horrific.

“No clue. I’ll ask William next time I see him. Does that sound good to you?” The woman replied, her voice quiet as she observed. “That sounds good to me.” The man huffed out. He acted entirely oblivious to the creature before them, acting though it weren’t present as its screams and sobs filled the room. It was a miracle neither of them had vomited yet, simply from the odor of burning flesh.

____________________________________

The one they experimented on, Ji Xiao, was someone who voluntarily signed up for this, though it was becoming increasingly obvious that he didn’t know what it had entailed. He was an average man, a homebody for a family of three. A little boy with the named Bojing and a lovely wife named Chunhua, both he held so dearly to his heart. He had the tests in mind thinking it would be as much as a vaccine test, and paid a large sum of money to keep quiet. He could’ve used that.

Instead of that, however, he was injected directly with the T-Virus. Mutations began almost immediately. First, a fever. From there, a strong burning sensation overcame his body before it began to produce fire, which charred and melted his skin away, giving way for the flames to eat at sensitive muscles in certain places. All he felt now was the crippling agony of being practically cooked alive, charred skin flaking off like a snake shedding its skin. 

There was blood everywhere in the containment room he was kept in, seeping from burnt-open veins and arteries yet to be cauterized. If you hadn’t known any better, you’d have thought it was a slaughter house, that the room was used for killing livestock like cattle and swines. Oh, how the people watching wish that were the case instead of the horror they’re experiencing.

____________________________________

At some point- no one knows when- the screams began to die down. The agony was lost and it fell horrendously silent. There was no more crying, no more screaming- no more snapping as bones broke without the protection of skin and muscle to keep it from doing so. It was almost a miracle, if not for the fact that less than an hour ago they were watching a man writhe and scream for help as fire lapped and ate away at his body.

The only sound left in the room in front of them was the crackling of a large flame, burning indefinitely. It licked at the ceiling, burning a small black mark into the cement overhead. It was almost insane how fast things went from fine, to terrifyingly horrible, back to everything being alright again. It almost left the scientists and doctors with whiplash.

____________________________________

Nearly a week after the initial horror, the tyrant began to resurface itself, making itself known as a humanoid, fire based entity. It was capable of intelligent thought and communication, retaining a very small amount of the intelligence it had before mutation. Things that it could do include: introducing itself, speaking small sentences, and reading aloud. 

“Doctor Birkin, what did you say you called this thing again?” Missus Vehem asked, trailing after the man like a dog to its master. “We called it I-105. There’s documents on it in the observation room, how could you forget?” He replied, his tone frustrated as he walked to the west wing. The woman paused for a moment before continuing to chase after him. “I’m sorry sir, but you’ve just changed his name so m-” Vehem was almost immediately cut off.

“First off, Adrianne, this thing? Is not a ‘he’, nor a ‘she’, or even a ‘they’. IT, is a creature that is nothing like a human. Second off, do not judge our changes to what we call it. It was originally supposed to be a normal T model, but it mutated. Stop asking questions and judging us.”

“... Yes, sir.”

And with that, she stopped following and turned around to walk away, exhaling with a huff through her nose. She needed to check in with the new tyrant anyways. 

____________________________________

“I-105, how are you doing today? We’re going to be studying your abilities. Is there anything you’d like to show us?”

To the tyrant, it was a loaded question. Answer what’s on your mind, they’ll hit you with water. Stay silent, they’ll call you defiant and spray you with water. Neither are exactly could tradeoffs. It’s tried to destroy the pumps that the water comes from multiple times, and every attempt fails. Attempts to get out are futile, another stream of water. At the moment, it’s reached the point of giving up. 

“I-105, respond to us.” That voice. It’s become demanding, but… It’s coming from the doctor whom he prefers out of all of them. Doctor Adrianne Vehem. A true sweetheart, but she’ll do her job when it needs to be done, if not met with at least some amount of hesitance.

“Greetings, miss Adrianne. I’m doing alright. And, no. I don’t have anything to show.” The tyrant responded, voice quiet and quivering with worry. Denial always lead to-

SPLASH.

There it is. That horrid spray of water that it tried to avoid. It hurt, it hurt so much. A scream of agony left him as he collapsed to the ground, and though it’s screams he heard the sinister chuckle. The one noise it never wanted to hear again.

The sound caused him to flinch and cower. William was in that room, watching. William was there to hurt it again and again until it spoke. It didn’t want to see him, but it did, it looked up and through the glass of its confinement, directly at Doctor Birkin. A pang of fear hit its chest, but it shot the feeling down in an instant to clear its throat.

“I… Do suppose there’s new.” It said, slowly standing up and tossing a small ball of flame to a different part of its containment and using it to teleport to.

____________________________________

“Don’t you think it’s a little cruel to punish it so much, doctor?” Missus Vehem asked, arms folded across her chest as her voice softened.

“I don’t remember you having a right to ask questions about our punishments towards our creatures, doctor.” He replied, scoffing as he headed towards the door.

“Make sure that thing doesn’t get out and doesn’t go unpunished for actions, unless you want to lose your job and become food for that tyrant.”


	2. Freedom Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief relapse in history has Adrianne thinking, and she makes a decision she will never in one million years regret.

“105, can you hear me right now?” The doctor asked, her voice soft and pleasant against its ears. It responded with a nod and a contented chirp. She lets out a soft huff of a laugh, smiling and tilting her head. “Okay, thank you. I’m gonna bring you some snacks, okay? I have to open your door. Promise you won’t escape.” She spoke into the microphone calmly, and the tyrant responded with a soft nod followed by a little hum. Adrianne’s smile grew as he pressed the button to open the door, picking up the bag of wood and burnt out coals.

“I’m coming down, don’t move.” She ordered, walking to the door to exit the observation room before walking to the stairs and casually walking down them. She sang to herself as she approached the opening to the containment cell, smiling as she entered. “Meal time!” Her voice sounded cheery as she set the bag down a distance from the tyrant to prevent herself from getting burnt by the tyrant's flames.

She kneeled and pulled out a bag of her own food, humming to herself. “The other doctors say that you’re not worthy of being called a ‘he’, but I think you are. Organs or no organs, you’re still a… Creature, worthy of respect and love. I say the same for all of the other tyrants too.” She says softly, taking a bite of the rice from her bento box. “They also call you Icarus, but I don’t think you’d like that.” She gets her answer after the tyrant lets out a low growl, huffing. She giggles and tilts her head. “Hmmm… Okay. What do you like to go by, then? I-105 isn’t very, ah… Formal, and doesn't really do you justice.” 

It stared for a moment, tilting its head and crossing its leg as it took hold of a wooden board from the bag. The flame curiously pointed to the bento box. “What… Is that?” It asked, its voice raspy. She hummed with a little chuckle. “It’s a bento box. It helps me carry my food around. Isn’t it really handy?” She answers. I-105 looks at the woman and then the box, then back, before giving a little nod. “Ben… To… Bento… Uh, Binto! Binto!” It exclaimed excitedly with a grin as it burned up the wood as a way of consuming it. Adrianne hummed as she shoved another spoonful of rice into her mouth. “Yeah?” She asks, smiling.

“I… Like Binto!” It says excitedly, bouncing a small bit as it shoved a match into its mouth. “Is that what you wanna go by? Binto?” She asked, followed up by an eager nod from the tyrant. The woman smiled and set the rice to the side before opening another one, pulling out cut up pieces of salmon, shoving one of the pieces into her mouth. Binto watched curiously and opened its mouth as a way to request a piece for itself, which Adrianne gave it willingly, tossing it over.

It purred contentedly and took the piece of food, picking it up and shoving it into its mouth. It gasped and smiled, opening its mouth again. “Binto, I can’t give you all of my food. I have to eat too, silly.” She said, resulting in the tyrant huffing and crossing its arms and pouting. The doctor laughed at the reaction, rolling her eyes. 

___________________________

And that was her favorite memory with the tyrant. Now, she was laying on the ground, tears streaming from her face as bullet wounds seep blood into her clothes and onto the floor. She had freed the tyrants. She couldn’t take seeing them all be punished so cruelly. Adrianne was lucky she made it to the control room before she was gunned down, but she doesn't regret her decisions. Not for a second.

How would they all do now? Out of confines, unable to be controlled? Would they think about her? Would they remember her, or would they move on? It doesn’t matter, they’re free now, free to do anything they want. The G-Virus has likely escaped, and soon there will be news of people dying in the streets from something unknown. Adrianne doesn’t regret her actions for a second, and she never will- not like she’ll get the time to. There’s no time to mourn as she bleeds out, grasping the locket on her neck slowly. It pops open, and she looks at the picture of her and her two daughters, and her wife- oh, how she’ll miss her.

“... Do something good out there.” Were the last words she uttered, skin growing paler as she fell limp. Unseeing and slowly glossing eyes stared at the ceiling, arm falling to the side loosely as the locket fell from her hand, still open to show the world her life before the disasters.

___________________________

That’s how the tyrant is here, roaming the nearby police station after wandering aimlessly for hours on end. It had heard orders being given to other tyrants to patrol this area, kill all survivors. It’s what prompted it to come here, to investigate why this was the area they chose to patrol with these others. Were there humans here? Humans like the ones it’d so mercilessly burnt down in the halls of the laboratory? I guess there was only one way to find out, isn’t there?

While capable of free will and free thought, it was always drug back by the nagging words in its head from the chip implanted in its shoulder- though it wasn’t directly given orders, it still felt the nagging sensation that it had to follow a rule- and it was unsure what the rule was. Was there something it was meant to do here? Why did it feel like it should be doing something more here? Feeling like it had a bigger purpose here, like it wasn’t truly under its own control?

It couldn’t tell, but it was damned if it didn’t eventually find out. After all, there were more tyrants than just himself here, maybe he could talk to them and figure out what the deal is? Or-

BANG!

It’s thoughts were cut short by the sound of a gunshot.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Why were there so many? It didn’t think that the humans here would have guns like the ones back at the laboratory. What was happening? Since when did so many humans in the world have guns? Though, it didn’t matter to him, it mattered to the other tyrants in the area- they were corporeal. They could be hit, while itself, it couldn’t be damaged by bullets, only by massive amounts of water. Was he human here shooting the others? That shouldn’t be allowed! It has to help them!

Now, it was prime and set on heading towards the direction that the gunshots came from, wings flaring out to give a small boost in his speed. A purr resonated in its chest as it continued to rapidly approach the area, twisting and turning through the winding halls of the police station as an attempt to better get to the spot. If the path of destruction was anything to go by as he moved, it’d say either one of the other tyrants or the human itself was in the area, if not incredibly close by.

That resulted in it listening intently for any sounds of breathing, footsteps, or anything otherwise that would prove something was in the area. When it heard a shudder of a breath, it let out a curious chirp, listening for the breathing to stop before curiously approaching the area that it came from. 

There sat a small man around the corner, no older than twenty-one, huddled with his knees to his face and fear written onto his expression. The tyrant stared for a moment before a sickening smirk moved over his lips, a hand reaching forward to ignite the officer before he rolled out of reach, causing the tyrant to startle at the sudden movement and let out a growl followed by an irritated hiss. It watched as the man rose to his feet and dashed away, and it didn’t follow. It wasn’t worth it if it could pull a sudden move like that.

If its prey was going to run, it knew it’d eventually get caught by something. God only knows what lies in the police station, how many tyrants there were in the area. It would be incredibly interesting to see just how long a human could last in these conditions.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Instagram at the handle @/vendilicious.arts!!!it's where I post drawings of my son I-105 and often draw leon or mr x because they are So Good(TM)


End file.
